


Bughead Oneshots

by Im_fine__save_me



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_fine__save_me/pseuds/Im_fine__save_me
Summary: ⚠️ 🚨 Trigger Warning 🚨 ⚠️Blood, cutting, suicide, self harm, hospitalsMessage from the Author:This might be a little triggering to some people. Please do not read if you are uncomfortable with topics such as self harm and suicide. I care about you. You are loved. Remember that your skin isn't paper, it shouldn't be cut. Remember that your life isn't a movie, it doesn't have to end. I am here if you need to talk ♥️🖤🦋
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 12
Kudos: 6





	1. Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️ 🚨 Trigger Warning 🚨 ⚠️
> 
> Blood, cutting, suicide, self harm, hospitals
> 
> Message from the Author:
> 
> This might be a little triggering to some people. Please do not read if you are uncomfortable with topics such as self harm and suicide. I care about you. You are loved. Remember that your skin isn't paper, it shouldn't be cut. Remember that your life isn't a movie, it doesn't have to end. I am here if you need to talk ♥️🖤🦋

They were fighting, again. It seemed like that was the only thing they did nowadays. Betty had accused Jughead not loving her anymore, and he had denied, like always, and told her that she was the only woman in his life – and she was. Now she was sitting in the bathroom, a blade between her fingers while he was on the other side of the door, begging her to come out.

She sucked in a deep breath as she heard him speak. "Betty, please come out, we can talk about this." She spat back her response as she placed the blade on the skin of her thighs.

"What is there to talk about _Forsythe_!?"

He let out a sigh and dropped his head into his hands. "Us, _Elizabeth_. I love you, do you hear me. I love you. Three words, eight letters. I love you, and I always will," he responded to her. "I just want to talk.

She sighed and pressed the blade into her skin, watching as the thick, dark red liquid flowed from the cut onto the white tiled floor, painting it with a wave of color. "There isn't anything to talk about, if you ask me. Even if you do love me, you never tell me, you're never here, you don't even write me a note in the mornings before you leave, I just wake up alone!" Her words mixed with her sobs as she spoke, the tears falling from her face mixing and mingling with the blood on the floor.

She pressed the blade into another part of her skin, continuously. The flow of the blood relaxed her as it made it's way down her leg. She let out a sob as she continued, cutting from the top of her leg to her knee.

Jughead heard his girlfriend crying and felt his heart break. "Betts, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Please don't cry. I can figure something out, I can ask if I can leave home later and come back home earlier. I'm so sorry that I haven't been making you feel loved like I was supposed to. I'm a horrible boyfriend, I know."

He had expected to hear some witty or sarcastic remark, but instead was met with a deathly silence. "Betty? Please answer me?" No response once again. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit." He muttered to himself as he stood up and banged on the door. "Come on Betty. open the door, this isn't funny."

He finally managed to open it, and the sight in front of his eyes was one he would never be able to eliminate again. Betty, his wonderful ray of sunshine and smiles, was laying weakly on the floor, surrounded by pool of blood, _her_ blood. "Betts." he managed to breathe out as he laid his fingers on her neck, looking for a pulse. He let out a sigh when he found it beating faintly. "No, no, no. No Betty, please, please don't leave me."

He grabbed a towel and pressed it onto her wounds. He felt a weak hand gripping his wrist and looked down at his lovers face. "Why do you care? You don't love me, no one does." She said to him, her lower lip quivering.

"That's not true, alright? I love you, I want you. You just have to hold on so that I can prove it to you, okay?" She nodded as her eyes started to flutter closed. "Keep your eyes open for me, okay? We've gotta go to a hospital." He lifted her up and brought her down to their car.

Placing her in the passenger seat, he got in on the other side and started the endless drive to the building with the white walls. The silence next to him made him feel like he was going to cry. He couldn't believe that Betty Cooper, his bubbly, happy ray of sunshine could want this. Could want death over life, when she was so full of life.

The highway seemed long and endless, and the silence beside him didn't help. It seemed as though he was trapped in a nightmare. He pulled up to Riverdale general, where everything seemed to happen in a blur. The doctors took her away while he sat down and called Archie, Veronica, Betty's mother and his Father, all of whom were there almost immediately.

"Betty Cooper?"

Jughead stood up. "I'm her boyfriend. How is she? Is she okay?"

"She's awake, and she's asking for a 'Jug-head?' Room 227."

With that he rushed upstairs to see the love of his life with a needle in her arm and tears in her eyes. "I thought I lost you. I was so scared." He threw his arms around her.

"I'm sorry Jug. I don't deserve you."

"Stop. You're okay, and that's all that matters."


	2. I'll be better

Jughead sighed as he threw his beanie onto the table and ran his hands through his raven locks. "I can't do this anymore, Myla." He looked up at the brunette beauty that had entrapped him in her devious ways.

She came around the table and placed her hands on his shoulders, massaging the slightly."What do you mean, _mi amor_?" The Latinas palms moved to his chest, rubbing gently.

He shrugged off his mistress, angry. Not only with her, but with himself. How could he have let himself do this? Better yet, why did he betray Betty, **_his_** Betty, in the first place."Stop! Stop calling me that! I'm not. I'm not your love." He yelled, getting up from where he sat on the wooden table.

She stepped back, slightly shocked at the actions of the man who she had spent so many lustful nights with. She should've seen this coming."What are you saying, Jughead? Are you not satisfied with our meetings, because I can make them more _bueno_ for you, _papi_." She reached out to him in an attempt at seduction, but he stepped back, the backs of his knees hitting the bench behind him.

"We need to stop this. I have a wife, who I love with every part of my being. Which means that, I can't keep seeing you," he growled, appalled that she didn't understand. "I'm sorry, Myla, but I'm loyal to Betty, and no one, not even you, is going to change that." He grabbed the beanie off the table in a harsh manner and walked out the door, not looking back as he slammed it.

__________

He walked up the steps leading to the apartment that he resided in with his one and only. He placed his knuckles on the syrup colored wood of the door, knocking three times before walking inside and calling out; "Juliet, I'm back!"

Her ponytail perked up at the sight of him, and her lips expanded into a grin. He wondered how long he would go without seeing her face after he admitted the truth."Hey Romeo. I ordered Pop's for dinner, is that okay?" She stood up and walked over to him, placing a kiss on his cheek.

He placed his hands on her hips and crashed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. When he pulled away, he couldn't help but smile at the small giggle she let out. He traced his fingers over her hips, stomach, arms and shoulders, letting them be the final resting place of his ever traveling hands. He wanted every line, every curve etched into his memory. Who knew when he would see her again. "Sounds perfect. I'll set the table." He pressed a small kiss to her nose and walked off, letting his hand hold onto hers a second longer than usual.

__________

After dinner, Jug knew. He knew that this would most probably be the last conversation they ever had together. And that scared the life out of him."Betty," "Can we talk?" He reached across the table to take her hands, cupping them in his own and memorizing every line, curve, and sadly, cut.

Betty smiled softly at her husband."Sure Jug. What is it?" she looked down towards their intertwined hands, where his thumbs ran over her scars. She

"Before I start, I just want to say that. I'm sorry." His stormy green eyes met her calm ones. She knew he was conflicted, she could see and sense it.

"What? I don't...why are you apologizing?" Her head tilted, and her eyebrow raised in confusion as her smile started to falter. Why was he apologizing, what had he done?

"I. I sort of cheated. "

"W-What?"

"I'm so sorry that I betrayed you. I understand if you want to file for a divorce." She stood up from the table, hands trembling after hearing his words. She paced, running her hands through her hair as she walked in an attempt to calm her erratic breathing.

"I- I understand. I'm sorry," Now it was Jughead's turn to be confused. Why was she sorry? She had done nothing! "I'm sorry for not being good enough. _**I'll be better**_."

The wheels in his mind started turning. She felt guilty. She was blaming herself for letting him step out on her. "Betty-" He tried, but she cut him off.

"It's fine, Jug. I-I'm going to bed."

He watched in horror as his wife and his heart walked away from him.

**_A/N:Part two?_ **


	3. Chances

**Note from the author:**

**Bold, italics are flashbacks. Enjoy!!**

It couldn't be true. It wasn't allowed to be true.

**_"Thanks for coming with me V."_ **

This had to be a dream.

**_"No problem B, anything for my best bestie."_ **

She was sat on the white bed, staring at the wall in shock.

**_"Betty Jones?"_ **

Everything she and Jughead worked for, every time that they had tried.... It was all for nothing.

**_"Yes, that's me."_ **

As she stepped through the front door of her small apartment in New York, she struggled to keep the tears at bay. She walked to her bathroom, stripped herself of her clothing and stepped into a relaxing shower. The water coming out of her eyes mixed with the water that fell down from the shower head.

**_"Your results are back."_ **

Realization hit her like a rock. She couldn't have children. She was broken. Her body didn't work. Everything her and Jughead had been planning for the past two years had had no point.

**_"I'm sorry."_ **

Jughead. How was she meant to tell him. Would he still want to be with her, if she was so fractured? So broken beyond repair? A knock on the door brought her out of her daydream.

**_"You are infertile. You cannot naturally conceive children."_ **

"Betty, I'm home," Jughead said through the door. "Are you okay?" He asked her when he didn't get a response.

**_"Oh my god."_ **

"I'm fine," She lied as she dried herself off and put on one of his shirts. "Just tired."

**_"Betty...I'm so sorry."_ **

"Okay," He said. "I love you." The three words made Betty's heart ache. Would he still love her after she told him the news?

**_"There are other options if you're interested."_ **

She came downstairs and sat next to him on the couch, cuddling up to him under the blanket. "I went to the hospital today." She whispered to him. His world stopped. She could see it in his eyes.

**_"You could adopt, have an in vitro fertilization."_ **

"What? Why? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" he bombarded her with questions causing the tears in her eyes to build up.

**_"Talk it over with your husband and see what you decide."_ **

"Jug, I'm so sorry. I can't have children. I'm sorry, I'm sorry I can't give them to you." A tear trailed down her cheek as she looked at him, pondering what his reaction was going to be.

**_"Come on B, I'll bring you home."_ **

But he was silent. Then he spoke up. "It isn't your fault." He wiped away his tears. In the 6 years that they had been together, she had never seen him cry.

**_"I don't know if I can tell him."_ **

"It'll be okay. I know nothing else might be, but we will. We can still have children, we can find a different way, alright. Do you believe that? Do you believe me?"

**_"You have to. You'll make it through this, I promise you. I love you B."_ **

"I do."

**_"I love you too V."_ **


	5. Requests wanted

Hola Friendos!

I feel like I haven't been giving this book enough love, henceforth, I hate to do this, but I am in need of requests.

Below is a list of prompts that can be used, or you can just send me your own ideas!

Xx

\- Shadow 🖤💧

1\. "Pay Attention to me."

2\. "I love you."

3\. "Please don't leave

4\. "Stop moving!"

5\. "I'm worried about you."

6\. "I think I'm pregnant."

7\. "I don't want to go back to sleep."

8\. "I just want to protect you."

9\. "Breathe, can you do that for me?"

10\. "You're part of the family now, even if you don't feel you are."

11\. "You're just not the same anymore."

12\. "He hurt me."

13."You make me proud, you know that right?"

14\. "Don't bottle up your emotions. It won't do any good."

15\. "It's okay, I'm here."

16\. " _What?!?_ "

17\. "I don't need help, I just want the pain to end!"

18\. "Here, take my jacket."

19\. "The stars look beautiful. Just like you."

20\. "I loved her/him more than anything, and now because of me, he/she's gone!"

21\. "I'm fine."

22\. "You should sleep."

23\. "I want to have a baby."

24\. "Stop, you're hurting me!"

25\. "Oh my god! You're in love with him/her!"

26\. "Where are those bruises from?"

27\. "You matter."

28\. "Don't cry."

29\. "Kiss me until I forget how terrified I am of everything wrong with my life."

30\. "Oh my god, you're bleeding!"

31\. "I can't take this anymore."

32\. "Can we cuddle?"

33\. "I feel sick."

34\. "Are you hurt?"

35\. "This is my safe space."

36\. "Stars are giant balls of gas, but none of them are as big as my love for you."

37\. "Oh. There goes my heart."

38\. "I think that I'm going crazy."

39\. "I can't eat, I can't sleep, it's constant fear."

40\. "You told me that you were okay!"

41\. "You need a doctor."

42\. "You're bleeding!"

43\. "You're shaking."

44\. "No one deserves to be alone."

45\. "You're so cute when you're half asleep like this."

46\. "Your hair is so soft."

47\. "Are you sure about this?"

48\. "You belong to me. Understand?"

49\. "Tell me where it hurts."

50\. "Let me see."

51\. "It's been a rough day and I just want a drink and someone to cuddle with."

52\. "No, no- it's alright, c'mere."

53\. "You're important to me."

54\. "Please forgive me."

55\. "Go away."

56\. "Stay with me."

57\. "Don't you see that I'm trying."

58\. "We complete each other."

59\. "I can't do this."

60\. "I miss you."

61\. "Think happy thoughts, then you'll soar."

62\. "Some people are worth it."

63\. "Don't do this."

64\. "It'll turn out alright in the end, you'll see."

65\. "Please eat."


	6. Naughty List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Betty wanted was a kiss under the Mistletoe. Jughead decided to take it a bit further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT AHEAD!!!!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!

"Jug, come here!" Betty called out from under the doorway to the living room. She was wearing her favorite white and red Christmas sweater - the one with the two reindeer on it. Jellybean was at school, and her mom and FP were at work, giving her the perfect opportunity to do something special for Jughead.

The beanie wearing boy made his way down the staircase, his hands sliding along the railings. "What's up, Betts?" He asked his girlfriend as he walked towards her.

A smug smile played on her lips as she pointed upwards. "I'm standing under the mistletoe, Mr Jones. I do believe that means you owe me something." She clasped her hands behind her back, looking up at him expectantly.

Jughead smiled, placing one of his hands on her cheeks and pulling her close to him, capturing her lips in a soft kiss. His tongue ran over her bottom lip, begging her for entrance, which she granted him.

Her pushed her against the doorframe, eliciting a soft moan from her. He detached his mouth from hers and trailed a line of kisses along her neck, his pants tightening at the way she reacted to his touch.

"J-Jug we should go upstairs." She stated, short of breath from the arousal Jughead was giving her. 

"What would be fun about that?" He mumbled against her soft skin, his hands making their way to the bottom of her sweater. "It's Christmas, let's enjoy it."

Betty didn't protest as he pulled her sweater off, tossing it carelessly to the side.

His lips moved to hers once again, his hands reaching up to squeeze her breasts through her pastel pink bra, feeling the nipples harden underneath his touch. 

She loved it when he teased her like this; slowly, sensually. It made her drip with arousal.

"I want you." She mumbled against his lips, curling her fingers through his dark locks. 

Jughead pulled away from her, his dark, round eyes peeking into her glowing ones. God she beautiful. "I suppose we'd better do something about that." 

His hands trailed down to her zipper, tugging it down and slipping his fingers into her underwear. He traced a finger over her clit, causing her to moan again.

He kept finger fucking her, bringing her ever so close to the edge, and then....he stopped.

She whined when he did. "Jug, why?" She asked him when she had caught her breath again, yes narrowed slightly.

"Because," He started, baring her legs and undoing his own belt, "I want to take you myself."

Betty felt stars appear before her eyes as Jughead took her against the doorframe. It felt magical, and the fact that this was what had transpired under the mistletoe astounded her.

Later, when they were curled up on the couch, their clothes back on, Jughead pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'm sorry for getting you on the naughty list."

She chuckled in response. "Don't be. I think I might enjoy it more than being on the nice list."


End file.
